bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 7/@comment-87.252.141.13-20131016180731
forgive any minor grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. I think season ten should be the final one. It should end with following pairings: Leonard/Penny, Sheldon/Amy, Raj/Alex, Stuart/Lucy and Barry/Leslie. If they ever bring Priya back, they should have her married or engaged by that point, but not to some character on the show. I would like to see Stuart/Lucy engaging in relationship in season seven or eight, like Raj/Alex and Barry/Leslie. I think Stuart is even more lonelier than Raj and has more fears and problems, so he would suit better for Lucy and they could evercome their problems together. I think Sheldon and Amy should have coitus in season eight finale but it shouldn't be revealed for sure till first episode of season nine, like in season four finale it was hinted that Penny and Raj had sex but it wasn't revealed for sure and then in first episode in season five it was revealed that they didn't. Also I think it would be nice if Penny would propose to Leonard in season eight finale but it isn't revealed did he say "Yes" until first episode of season nine. I would like to see Sheldon finally admiting that he loves Amy (but more like slip-up then deliberately) and eventually proposing to Amy in season nine finale and Bernadette finding out she is pregnant in that same episode. I don't have clear idea about Howard meeting his father and how it would end, but I think it should happen shortly before season ten finale. I would like Leonard/Penny and Sheldon/Amy to get married in season ten finale, on the same day, and Bernadette giving birth to Howard jr. on Leonard and Penny's wedding, resulting in Leonard fainting. I am probably going over the top with this, but I think before the wedding, Beverly should apologize to Leonard for treating him the way she did and Mary apologizing to Sheldon for not understanding him and trying to fix him when he was child. And after wedding, following happens: Alex agrees to travel with Raj in India to meet his parents-something that no other girlfriend of his ever did. Priya, who also attended the wedding with her husband or fiancee, should talk with Penny after the wedding and apologize for some bad things she done, and maybe tell Penny about her fears about her marriage working out, having children etc., resulting in Penny assuring her that everything will be alright. Then Stuart proposes to Lucy and she says "Yes." And Leslie, who was treating Barry pretty much the same way Sheldon was treating Amy in early stage of their relationship (only with sex), should finally admit that she loves him. And final scene should end with Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy finding out that they both went in same town, in same hotel to celebrate honeymoon. No loose ends, everybody end up with their real love, humour at the end, and, although season is final, there is still lots of material left to continue the series. Although I know probably none of that will actually happen.